forzafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheBlueRogue/5 Things You Need to Know about Forza Horizon
Forza Horizon takes the Forza series in an exciting new direction. Set on the sprawling, open roads of Colorado, the game combines the Forza driving authenticity and arcade-style gameplay. Forza Horizon is an open world automotive playground that allows players to utilze their speed, style, and freedom while on the open road. The game's focus on open road racing has drew praise from critics. Here are a few things you need to know about Forza Horizon. '1. Not Your Typical Forza' Forza Horizon isn't molded to your typical Forza experience. The typical Forza experience seeks to emulate the preformance and handling of real life cars. Forza has a lot of emphasis placed on modifing these cars, and is often seen as a response to the Gran Turismo series. The original Forza games before Horizons were mainly focused on a dedicated racing simuation, with closed courses and races for first place. Forza Horizons takes a play on this formula by molding it to the racing experience of more aracade series like Burnout and Need for Speed. All courses are seen on the open road, and completing objectives don't always revolve around snagging a first place finish. '2. Race/Objective Types' There are several different types of objectives and race types within Forza Horzion. Race types include point-to-point, speed traps, and photography mode. Point-to-point obectives are simple races, but with the open road comes diffierent possibilities, including multiple paths to win races. Speed traps are present in the game, and are place at various points within the roads. To clear them, you must pass through the trap maintaining a specific top speed. More events can be unlocked including races against helicopters and planes. The photgraphy mode allows for players to snap photos of their adventures on the road, and these can lead to their own rewards as well. '3. Barn Cars' Scattered throughout the open world of Colorado are special hidden cars that the player can find and add to their collection. These cars are often stored in barns that must be found and opened by the player as they drive around the environment. These cars have been stored away for long periods of time, and are often special or retro cars that have a look all to their own. When finding these cars, the player can restore them over time and then add them into their car collection. Also making a return are unicorn cars, or special cars that can be unlocked by fufilling specific requirements. '4. Mulitplayer Modes' Forza Horzion's single player takes the player across Colorado to race in the Horizons Festival. Multiplayer offers a full range of competetive modes with support for up to 8 players. Custom races are also possible to allow pulling in those on your friends list. The competitive modes available in Forza Horizon are much less serious than previous installments. A good handful of them do NOT revolve around being the fastest person on the track. A few of these modes include Infected, which one player starts out as the Infected and must spread the infection to other players by crashing into them. Another mode, called King, is this concept but swapped, with all players trying to track down and crash into the set 'King' player. '5. Downloadable Content' Forza Horizon already has a pack of downloadable content on the way, with plenty more soon to come.The first announced DLC is called the Rally Expansion Pack. This game-expanding content will sell for 1,600 MS Points and will add a number of new cars and events into the game's mix. Achievements will also be added along with this new content. Another pack, entitled Month One Car Pack arrived on October 23rd and adds six new cars into the game. There will be at least six monthly car packs, each containing six cars. Category:Blog posts Category:News